


Noche

by HarukaSpiegel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSpiegel/pseuds/HarukaSpiegel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La noche era la única parte del día cuando Erwin se llenaba de una falsa confianza. La oscuridad ocultaba la expresión de tristeza que siempre amenazaba con salir a flote al manipular el corazón de los soldados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noche

Erwin abrió con cuidado la enorme puerta de madera de aquella habitación, pero no pudo evitar que un fuerte crujido se escuchará por todo el lugar. Lo último que quiso era ver a un Levi molesto por irrumpir en la habitación del chico a mitad de la noche.

Tomó asiento en la silla que estaba a un lado de la mullida cama, y esperó a que el adolescente abriera esos hermosos ojos grises que siempre cautivaron al rubio.

—Sé que estas despierto, Eren —susurró Erwin, encorvándose un poco hacia enfrente.

Eren, abriendo esos orbes grises brillantes, chasqueó la lengua. El rubio pensó que Eren pasaba demasiado tiempo con Levi.

—Señor, ¿se le ofrece algo? —Eren rodó de lado para mirar fijamente al ex comandante.

—La verdad, no. ¿Es raro tener un malsano impulso de querer hablar contigo de madrugada?

El menor sonrío un poco y negó suavemente. Erwin fingió curiosidad por ver la respuesta de Eren.

—Por supuesto que no, señor. Sería raro si lo hubiese tenido durante el almuerzo.

Smith sonrió y le revolvió el cabello al chico. Erwin disfrutaba bastante de la compañía de Eren, le gustaba hablar de sus antiguas misiones y observar la expresión radiante del soldado castaño que iluminaba todo el lugar. Era una pena que fueran pocas las ocasiones en la que los dos coincidían sin tener a Levi mirándolos fijamente.

—Eren —bajó el tono de voz y acercó más la silla a la cama —, sé lo difícil que es tu situación, y admiro la entereza que muestras cada vez que se te solicita la información de tus recuerdos. También sé lo que es sentirse culpable por la muerte de un familiar tan cercano como lo es un padre. Así que cuentas con mi apoyo en esta revolución que ganaremos a tu lado. No te rindas.

El silencio fue abrumador para los dos después de unos minutos. Eren asintió y tomó la mano de Erwin.

La noche era la única parte del día cuando Erwin se llenaba de una falsa confianza. La oscuridad ocultaba la expresión de tristeza que siempre amenazaba con salir a flote al manipular el corazón de los soldados.

Todo por el bien de la humanidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama y de todos los demás que posean los drechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.


End file.
